Memories
by Little Tsu
Summary: When tragedy strikes, there is one thing that you should always remember...Never let go of your memories...Because those...can be one's greatest treasure in the end...


_Little Tsu: Ok, since I seem ta write mostly pokemon stories, here's yet another, but unlike the others where it's about the young trainer, Kira, this one is about a young girl from the Unova region; Lentimas Town ta be exact. While I'll be writin' more stories about her, here's one part of her life that happened along her journey as a trainer..._

_Enjoy._

_~ = Telepathy speak._

_**Memories**_

**{1st Person POV}**

~Akumu, look out!~

"What? Ahhh!"

That was the last thing I remembered before I had suddenly found myself knocked away by something jus' before the attack from a Hydregon was struck upon me. When I came to moments later, the dragon was laying in a heap on the ground, defeated while my flygon, Rivan towered above it with his jaws and one of his clawed hands around the pokemon's neck; both dragons stained partially in blood, though it was the fallen dragon's blood only. It was a surprise for me, but at the same time, I was relieved that Rivan had taken out such a powerful dragon.

Flinching slightly, I slowly push myself up into a slumped over sitting position on the ground, glancing around at my surroundings. However, in the slight distance, my scarlet eyes widened in shock, but also fear at what I saw. Right before me, not even ten feet away, was my reuniclus. "Killua!" Stumbling up onto my feet in a rush, completely forgetting about my own injuries, I rushed over to my fallen pokemon and scooped him up into my arms. The injuries he sustained were bad and his eyes were shut while his face scrunched up in pain. He must've been the one that had pushed me out of the way from the attack. Clenching my eyes tightly shut, I shake my head and quickly rush away, heading to the pokemon center that I knew was nearby.

Killua...Jus' hold on...

Please...

**{Flashback}**

"Gahhh...Rivan, what are we gonna do boy? This abandoned mansion gives me the creeps. There's so many stories about this place and people have even said it was haunted."

My vibrava glances down at me from his perch atop of my head as he prefered to remain out of his pokeball unlike the others that were content within them. He watched as my small form seemed to shudder in unease at the thought of ghosts - not the pokemon of course, but dead people. I heard him mutter in a buzz towards me as if to try and calm me down and it actually does...Till I saw something move out of the corners of my eyes, causing me to scream in a panic.

"Kyaaa!"

Panicking, I tripped over a fallen book on the floor and fell, hitting the ground below me. That was smart of me. Groaning lightly in pain, I slowly open one eye part way, only to suddenly find myself face to face with a lil Solosis. The small psychic type floated there before me, cocking its lil gelled form to the side faintly in curiosity before I felt a sudden tingle in the back of my mind. It was then that I actually heard a lil voice; something akin to that of a small boy.

~Hello...Who are you? Are you lost?~

It took me a few seconds to realize, but it had been the pokemon before me that had spoken. He had used his psychic abilities to speak with me through telepathy. It had honestly been the first time I'd witnessed it for myself as I had never actually spoken to a psychic type before. In fact besides Rivan, my only other pokemon currently was my newly evolved servine, Axel. I had yet to really venture out into the world beyond my hometown yet so that was decently understandable.

The only reason I hadn't left Lentimas Town already was because I didn't feel that I was quite ready yet. I wanted to be a bit more prepared unlike my best friend, Sei, who left a few weeks ago on his journey with his partner, Spoink that he had been given as a gift two years earlier while mine had been a Trapinch.

It was only then though, that I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts and brought back to the present as the Solosis had started prodding my mind again, trying to get my attention. Snapping fully out of it, I drift my scarlet gaze back onto the floating form and shake my head.

"My name's Akumu and actually, I was jus' about to leave. Sorry for intruding in here like I did." Rising back up onto my feet, I brush the dust off of my shorts and shift my headband back into its proper place around my forehead before heading off as Rivan flew after me; soon perching himself back onto my head. As I finally make it to the entrance that I had come into this mansion from, the voice tingled inside my head once again, causing me to stop and glance behind myself, which Rivan had done the same.

~Stop...Please wait.~

"Hm? Solosis? What's up?"

Halting a lil ways away from me, his gaze seemed to soften into something that almost seemed like loneliness. It had been something I hadn't really expected from a wild pokemon I had just met.

~Can...Can I come with you?...It's very sad here...I don't wanna be alone anymore...~

The voice was so much like a tiny child that was lost and alone; not knowing which way would take them back home. It was honestly something I could relate to since something similar to me had happened years back when I was only six-years-old; getting lost in the cave just outside of my hometown. My eyes softened at this and I turned around to fully face the small pokemon before me as I hold out a Quick Ball; the type that I actually prefered to use. The Solosis was giving me a curious look, but the moment I smiled gently towards him, he seemed to understand what I was doing and he instantly closed the distance, tapping his body onto the button in the center of the pokeball; a beam of red light engulfing him as he was pulled inside with a ping. Glancing down at the pokeball that held my newest friend, I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Welcome to the family...Killua."

**{End Flashback}**

I had been at the pokemon center for a few hours now, though it seemed like much longer. Nurse Joy and her Audino had taken my precious Killua away from me and rushed him into the back to get him treated. All I could do was watch helplessly with my flygon at my side from the other side of the glass window as she worked on getting him better. Tears filled my eyes as I continued to stare at the pain on Killua's features despite the fact that he was unconscious. It hurt so much to see him in that condition...

Damn it...Why couldn't I have been more careful? I should have been more on guard and not let that Hydregon catch me by surprise. Now my pokemon was in this condition and it was all my fault!

All my...

Fault...

**{Flashback}**

"Killua, watch out!"

~Huh?~

My evolved duosion had turned around jus' in time to see a trainer's Liepard attack with Fury Swipes; getting struck by most of the hits and knocking him back, though he barely remained afloat. Panicking at this and seeing Killua in the condition he was in, I was about to call him back so that my newly captured Meinfoo, Yosuke could finish the job, but he yelled out to me in determination, causing me to halt in grabbing his pokeball from my waist.

~No! Don't call me back Akumu! I can win. Just trust me on this! I won't let you down no matter what!~

It was at these words though and through his determination to win this battle, that he began to glow and morph, changing in shape and size. Soon, the glowing halted and there before me floated a reuniclus. His eyes then narrowed in a glare towards the feline pokemon before unleashing a Focus Blast, which surprised me. How did he learn that move without practising first? Was it jus' luck that it worked one his first try?

Snapping out of it, I watched as the dark feline was taken out in that single hit, causing the trainer to return their pokemon, thus ending the battle. Rushing over to Killua's side, I scanned over his injuries before hugging him as gently as I could; feeling him actually able to return the hug now since he evolved. "Don't scare me like that ever again Killua...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you..."

~I'm sorry Akumu...It's ok now...I'm fine...You'll never lose me...~

~...Never...~

**{End Flashback}**

The sound of the doors from the emergency room sliding open brought me out of my deep thoughts and I quickly brought my gaze onto Nurse Joy, who held a saddened look on her features. It was honestly a look that instantly crushed me; making me feel like everything around me had jus' fallen apart and it took my flygon resting his claws onto my shoulders to brace me so that I didn't collapse. Unfortunately, it was her soft words that instantly destroyed any bit of control that I had left on my emotions...

"I'm sorry...We've done everything we could...You best go and see him...He doesn't have much time left..."

Watching Nurse Joy and her Audino turn and walk away sadly, I quickly rushed into the room that held my reuniclus with Rivan right close behind me. Upon arriving at his bedside, the tears began to fill my eyes as Killua slowly opened up his part way and smiled weakly up at me. I didn't think I'd handle that look, but I forced myself to remain at my pokemon's side as I felt the usual tingling in my mind, telling me that it was Killua speaking now.

~Please...Don't be sad...It wasn't your fault...I did what I did...because I wanted to protect what was most precious to me...~

"Killua...I'm so sorry...If I had jus' been more careful...I-If I hadn't dropped my guard like I did, then..."

~Stop blaming yourself...Please...I'm happy that I got to protect you...I'm...I'm so happy that...I got to travel with you Akumu...Please...Smile for me?~

I didn't know why he thought I could honestly give him such a request when I was about to lose someone so important to me...However, I struggled to do as he wished and fought back the tears that threatened to fall as I smiled sadly for him. At seeing my smile, no matter how sad it was, caused a look of sheer joy to appear in his eyes despite how weakened he was.

~Thank you...Thank you so much Akumu...I'm so glad that...I was able to be with you...even for this long...~

~...Thank you...~

It was then, that the tingling in my mind slipped away with the fading words and his eyes slowly closed with a lil smile still upon his features. Seeing him not opening them back up, I panic slightly and try calling out to him. When he didn't respond, I tried a number more times, pleading with him to open his eyes or speak to me...Something...Anything! As he continued to remain unmoving and unresponsive, the tears finally fall as I collapse to my knees on the floor with my fingers clunching onto the edge of the bed where my Killua layed. My head was hanging down as I suddenly cried out loudly in pain and anguish; my flygon squatting down beside me and resting his claws upon my shoulders as his head too was tilted down in sadness.

Killua...was gone...

**{3 Days Later}**

Here I am, walking jus' outside of Lentimas Town where I grew up and where everything began. I was heading for the towards the abandoned mansion on the outskirts with Rivan loyally at my side as he had always been. Upon arrivng, I halt and stare up at the mansion before me along with a single gravestone in front of it to the left. Walking slowly over to the grave, I knelt down and weakly ran my fingers along the engraved words that was on the stone before setting down a Quick Ball in front of it along with a small rubber ball. Smiling weakly as tears began to slowly fill the corners of my eyes again, I shake my head and tilt it down a bit. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that this happened to you...At least...I managed to bring you back home where we first met...Goodbye, my friend..."

Slowly rising back up onto my feet, I turn around and begin my walk back home.

**{3rd Person POV}**

Back at the grave, a ghostly figure appeared above the headstone as they watched the young trainer and her flygon leave. Glancing down at the two items that were left behind, a bright smile played onto their features before they vanished without a trace; a voice echoing throughout the area, knowing that somehow, Akumu could hear it.

~Thank you for everything Akumu...I love you.~

**R.I.P**

**Killua**

**Always in our hearts.**

**Forever in our memories.**

_**END.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that was it. Hopefully, it came out good & that everyone liked it...I actually teared up at this ta be honest.Q~Q Anyways, R&R. Your comments give me encouragement ta continue writin'.^^_


End file.
